Campanilla
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Miró el calendario de su cuarto, encerró con rojo la fecha, sonrió; cada vez que estaban de aniversario le regalaba una campanilla. Porque Kurama sabía que lo único que Hiei recordaría el resto de su vida serían sus tontas flores. K/H.


_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les he usado para mi entretención.

_**Notas: **_

Este es mi segundo one-shot con esta pareja; espero les guste, aunque quizás cuando lleguen al final quieran matarme. (risas); y antes de que me pregunten, no tiene una continuación porque he querido dejar el final abierto; pero si me inspiro quizás pueda dar vuelta la trama drásticamente; este fick surgió luego de escribir "En tinta Azul".

* * *

.

_**Campanilla**_

…_Cada corazón inquieto late sin compás…_

…_Pero cuando llegas tú y me invade el asombro…_

…_A veces creo que vislumbro la eternidad…_

_-Anónimo-  
_

_.  
_

-Tres de julio-dice mientras tacha con un bolígrafo color rojo el calendario donde mira dicha fecha, el papel yace pegado en una de las paredes cerca de su cama, Kurama muerde sus labios justo en el instante en que termina de rayar la hoja.

Ah tocado viernes.

Sonríe, los viernes son buenos, porque eso quiere decir que Hiei estará acompañado sólo de Yukina en el templo de la maestra Genkai, quiere decir que Hiei estará usando su kimono color lila y tendrá su pañoleta amarilla.

Deja el lápiz junto a su escritorio y enseguida desciende las escaleras al primer piso de su casa, está por salir cuando la voz de su madre le detiene.

-¿Ya te vas Shuishi?-le escucha en silencio, se gira, los ojos verdes le miran dándole a entender que no es necesario responder a esa pregunta. Shiori lo sabe por como brillan, porque el verde de sus ojos son siempre más intensos cada tres de cada mes, no le importa que su hijo se vaya sin decirle nada porque se ah acostumbrado a ello–Que te vaya bien entonces, dale mis saludos a Hiei- dice ella mientras sus manos sostienen un vaso de agua, el otro se lleva una mano hasta más atrás de la cabellera justo cuando experimenta un temblor al oír aquella frase.

-No será fácil, pero se los daré mamá- luego de eso se aleja de la casa, no sabe que darle a Hiei de regalo de aniversario; la última vez había sido un peluche gigante de conejo porque le había parecido lindo, pero el korime no pensó lo mismo en ese momento.

_-¿Qué insinúas con ese conejo baka kitsune?-_ recordó la frase, la manera en que el otro había estado viendo al peluche como esperando que saltara sobre él; y que luego de mucho explicárselo Hiei había acabado aceptando que aquello no tenía vida, que sólo era para demostrar afecto, no le dolía, le divertía porque luego el korime se había tirado sobre el peluche y le había usado de cama; no le molestaba porque en ese instante Hiei había sonreído sarcásticamente, porque en el fondo sabía a Hiei le había gustado el peluche, aunque el pobre le duró sólo tres semanas.

_-Hiei, ya no sirve-_

_-Hazle un funeral_-recordó la sonrisa sarcástica, y que en verdad aquello lo decía en serio, también que tuvo que vestir al conejo de negro y que hasta habían hecho un pequeño velorio; aquello le había parecido estúpido pero quería a Hiei, y eso también incluía sus locuras momentáneas.

Pero este tres de julio no quería darle peluches, no quería darle chocolates; quería darle algo con razón de ser, algo que pudiese recordar por siempre el korime cada vez que se encontrase con él. Porque Kurama quería que sintiese lo mucho que le quería ese tres de julio.

-Quiero darle flores- dice, gira en una esquina del centro de Tokio porque conoce un buen lugar para comprar flores, pero no quiere cualquier flor.

-Hola Shushi- entra a la tienda, saluda a la niña que atiende; le conoce, ella también a él.

-¿Qué hay Botan?-

-¿Quieres comprar flores?-pregunta ella, ésta haciendo un arreglo de margaritas. Kurama sonríe, ¿Y si llevaba margaritas?

-Quiero llevarle un ramo a Hiei- la otra suelta una, Kurama vislumbra el instante en que la flor se le cae de las manos; pero no le toma importancia.

Botan guarda silencio porque no sabe si decirle que aquello es una mala idea; pero al final no dice nada y espera que Kurama le pregunte por las margaritas.

Porque la verdad es que a Botan le gusta ver la sonrisa que Kurama lleva en su rostro ese día de cada mes.

-¿Tienes más?-pregunta, ella deja de ordenar el ramo que le han encargado para la tarde.

Kurama sabe que las margaritas quieren decir te amo, y el ama a Hiei. Quiere las margaritas porque son pequeñas y blancas; y el blanco es como el korime, ingenuo e infantil. Quiere que Hiei las mire y le pregunte porque se las dio, y quiere responderle que es porque le quiere mucho; porque le quiere con un corazón que le anhela cada vez que le ve cerca, cada vez que están de aniversario.

Botan le mira con cierta melancolía en los ojos; no dice nada, Kurama sabe el porque, pero no quiere que ella le arruine la felicidad momentánea.

-¿Cuántas quieres llevar?-

-Quiero un arreglo Botan, pero no sólo margaritas- dice, ella toma un ramo para cortar los tallos, sabe que Kurama le dirá que las quiere en número impar, porque quiere decirle a Hiei que le ama; y también que le dirá que les quite las hojas color verde para que quede sólo el botón de la flor con los pétalos blancos. Le conoce demasiado bien, por ello cuando hace las dos cosas el kitsune ríe notoriamente.

-¿Soy tan predecible?-

-No, te conozco, ¡sé que me pedirías eso!- exclama ella jugando con los tallos, le arma en un nido. El pelirrojo se debate entre sí dejar sólo el arreglo de margaritas o pedir otra flor.

-¿Qué otras tienes?-

-Bueno, puedes escoger entre rosas, claveles, crisantemos; también tengo campanillas- lleva una mano hasta su boca, se muerde un dedo.

-Si tuvieras de color rojo y azul me servirían-

-Tengo los crisantemos en rojo, los claveles no, están en púrpura, las campanillas en azul-

-¿Y flores de Liz?-

-Mira, escógelas tú mismo, están en esos maceteros de la derecha- se gira, ahora que ve bien la florería nunca había visto otra tan decorada como la de la guía espiritual; sabía que Botan se dedicaba a ella cuando no había problemas en el rekai, ¡pero jamás había visto una como aquella!; ¡había muchas flores!; Botan tenía la mayoría en maseteros junto a un estante color lila; las ha separado por color. La tienda tiene vitrinas con adornos florares y unas peceras para decorar; además de unas cuantas enredaderas en los muebles.

Cuando contempla las flores de color rojo vislumbra las flores de Liz.

Quiere una, pero quiere que vaya al medio del arreglo porque quiere expresarle a Hiei un "Te quiero"; quiere tres crisantemos rojos porque quiere decirle al korime sin palabras que su corazón suspira cada vez que están cerca.

Y sabe, quiere llevarle una campanilla.

Porque las campanillas son las únicas flores que de verdad le gustan a Hiei, porque una campanilla quiere decir que sin importar cuánto tiempo pase siempre va a quererlo.

-Ya esta- dice la otra cuando termina el arreglo, Kurama le mira con los ojos verdes brillando de emoción, las mejillas se le sonrojan de lo lindo que le ha quedado el trabajo a Botan.

El arreglo no tiene forma de corazón porque no quiere incomodar al korime; sino que le ha envuelto en papel verde, y le ha anudado una cinta color azul.

-Nos veremos luego- dice, Botan le sonríe.

Cuando ha terminado de hablar con la guía se retira de la tienda y se dirige al templo de Genkai.

Cuarto para las dos de la tarde, Hiei seguro está comiendo con Yukina. Presiente que cuando toque a la puerta del templo Yukina le dirá que Hiei no ésta bien y que no puede recibirle; también que tratará de que no le entregue su ramo de flores.

Pero no le importa, y cuando llega al templo camufla una tarjeta dentro de la campanilla azul que le ha comprado a Botan, pues es la única que no ha colocado en el arreglo.

-¡Hola!; ¡¿Alguien está en casa?!- dice cuando el templo de Genkai yace frente de sus ojos, apenas si alcanza a entrar cuando la niña le vislumbra en el marco del recibidor.

-Ku…¡Kurama-san!- Yukina le mira con nostalgia, no sabe si dejarle pasar o no; pero presiente que no importa cuánto le insista de irse, Kurama no dejaría de venir.

-¿Esta Hiei?- Yukina suspira, juega con sus manos.

-No es un buen día-

-Sólo quiero saludarlo, es un día importante Yukina- Yukina lo sabe, pero no quiere que esta locura siga, no quiere ver a su hermano sufriendo por no poder recordar quién es Kurama y porque viene, no quiere que Hiei le haga preguntas durante horas a causa de su ramo de flores.

Y sabe, no quiere que Kurama siga ilusionándose en vano.

-Kurama, ha pasado seis meses de ello, no importa cuando trates, Hiei no sabe quién eres- y el otro siente como el corazón duele porque sabe que es verdad; siente como las manos le tiemblan y que sus ojos se deprimen de golpe. Siente como las manos están a punto de soltar el ramo de flores que trae. La verdad es que no quiere reconocerlo, no quiere escuchar al equipo de detectives diciéndoles que Hiei no tiene idea de quienes son; no quiere que le recuerden que hace seis meses la maldición del niño prohibido le ha terminado de consumir y que no murió porque le ha quitado los recuerdos; porque el corazón le duele luego de ello, porque se siente impotente al recordar que no pudo hacer nada en su momento por ayudarle.

-Yukina…yo…- y es que si aceptaba la verdad tenía que dejar ir a Hiei, si aceptaba _esa_ verdad tenía que olvidarse de que alguna vez se amaron, de que alguna vez cumplieron aniversario durante un tres de cada mes.

Y hoy era tres de julio, y si se olvidaba de Hiei…no, no quería, ¡No lo haría!; aunque los demás lo dejasen de lado por ser tan insistente, aunque los demás le mirasen con melancolía y tristeza cada vez que tratase de acercarse a Hiei para conversar; porque su alma le decía que no debe de aceptarlo, porque el corazón le decía que Hiei puede recordarle. Porque si el corazón de Kurama aún le amaba con tanta pasión quizás el de Hiei también le amara.

Y por ello Kurama quiere darle al menos la campanilla, porque la campanilla le dirá a Hiei que está dispuesto a esperarle la vida entera.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?; será el último-

-Dime-

-¿Puedes entregarle esta al menos?- dice mientras le desliza la flor color azul a las manos de ella, la otra le mira; no encuentra nada que vaya alterar el estado de Hiei.

-¿Una campanilla?-

-Sé que me estoy engañando, pero…la primera vez que salimos le regalé una- y con ello el corazón de Yukina se apreta, late con tanta fuerza que piensa no podrá resistir más.

Yukina ha visto el papel dentro de la flor, pero no quiere herir a Kurama, y por ello se hace como la que no se ha dado cuenta.

-Bueno, pero… prométeme que no seguirás viniendo Kurama-kun, por favor-

-Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso- la niña suspira; se dijo a si misma que no le diría nada por el papel, pero la verdad es que no puede hacerlo.

-¿Qué dice?-

El kitsune se queda pálido, no quiere decirle porque siente que Yukina le arrancara.

-Nada, sólo mi nombre, para que sepa de quien es- le miente. -¿Se la entregarás?-

-Lo prometo-

Y luego de ello, Kurama se aleja de la mansión, lleva el ramo de flores en las manos porque Yukina no ha querido recibirlo; siente que el alma se le parte.

En su mente recuerda lo que ha escrito en el papel que iba en la campanilla justo cuando experimenta como el pecho se le aprieta y que sus ojos quieren llorar; justo cuando se lleva una mano a la boca, cuando cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios para no dejar salir un gemido de agonía.

.

_Hiei_

_...Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo o de dónde..._

_...Te amo directamente sin problemas u orgullo..._

_...Así te amo, porque no sé amar de otra manera...  
_

_.  
_

Suspira, arroja el ramo a un basurero, saca un lápiz de su pantalón y anota en una mano las flores que ha escogido para Hiei en aquella ocasión. Porque se ha prometido durante ese lapsus de tiempo que cuando el korime le recuerde le dará otro ramo igual que el primero, porque cuando aquello pase irá a darle un conejo gigante de peluche para que le utilice de cama.

Y es que cuando llegase ese día, él se dejaría caer en el templo para leerle a Hiei la parte que falta del poema que iba dentro de la campanilla.

**-Fin-

* * *

**

¿Alguna quiere matarme?

El poema que Kurama escribe en la campanilla se titula "No te amo", de Pablo Neruda; les invito a leerlo porque es hermoso, y es de los pocos que he logrado entender de este hombre, -decir que soy un fiasco descifrando poemas es decir poco-

Nos veremos, y gracias a quien haya leído hasta el final del fick.

* * *

.

**…_Hasta ahora nadie ah podido borrar la figura de cristal de mi corazón…_**

**…_Confío en ti, eres el único recuerdo que tengo…_**

**…_Mi corazón no puede ser honesto…_**

**…_¿Dónde estás?, te he buscado cientos de veces…_**

-Getbackers-

Ending


End file.
